The Joker vs. Yoshikage Kira
The Joker vs. Yoshikage Kira is Pygmy Hippo 2's fifth What-If DBX. Description DC Comics vs. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure! Death wears a purple business suit and tends to like explosions! (Along with a very concerning love life.) DBX Once again, one of Batman's villains was holding a building full of hostages and waiting for him to show up, this time an office building. A blonde man in a purple vest with a green suit underneath and wearing a black tie with skulls on it came out of a nearby restroom only to be accosted by a clown mask wearing thug. "Hey, the boss wants all the hostages in the mARGH!" Yoshikage Kira merely made a simple detonation movement with his fingers and the man blew up as a result of his Stand's power. Killer Queen was odd itself looking like a humanoid pink cat creature but the man maniacally laughing after watching the incident unfold was even more odd with painted skin and a purple business suit with green hair and a wide psychotic smile. "Ahahaha! I thought Bats was the only thing that could entertain me in Gotham but that was certainly new!" Yoshikage was starting to regret moving to Gotham to avoid detection in Morioh as he met The Joker '''who he simply made his Stand punch through a wall. "You've already interfered with my schedule enough already so I'll be leaving." "Not so fast, buddy old pal, it'll take more than that to get rid of me!" Kira turned around to see The Joker was completely fine but quickly made Killer Queen touch him as his foe pulled out a revolver and a flag popped out. '''Here we goooo! "Bang!" Yoshikage dodged the flag that was just shot at him and blew The Joker up in the same movement but he got utterly shocked by the fact that after getting blown up, when the smoke cleared, his opponent was clearly just singed. "What?! That's impossible?! How did you-" "Eh, I cheat death all the time." Killer Queen once more approached the Clown Prince of Crime to give him a beating before he grabbed it's hand and the electric joy buzzer shocked both it and the Stand User. "You can see Stands as well?!" "That's what that Metropolis nuisance looking thing is? I guess I always did see the world differently from other people..." Kira barely recovered from that attack before Batman's foe poked him in the eyes and then started laughing once more before pulling out a knife. "Let's give you a smile!" Yoshikage recollected himself and had his Stand grab The Joker from behind and toss him through the ceiling before kicking him back down to the ground floor. The Stand User decided to take this opportunity to leave and activated Sheer Heart Attack, the miniature with a skull face immediately began ramming the Clown Prince of Crime with it's drill before being sent flying by a crowbar swing. "Over here!" "Now what do I have in my bag of toys for this...Ah ha!" Batman's foe pulled out another revolver and Kira heard another loud explosion before seeing his opponent had fallen due to the recoil. "You're starting to annoy me with how much it takes to kill you." "You should talk to Dent and Cobblepot, they have lots of-" Yoshikage's Stand opened up it's midsection to reveal Stray Cat who immediately started shooting bubbles at The Joker. "Bubbles!" The Clown Prince of Crime ran right into them and was knocked backwards but kept on doing it until one exploded and the Stand User finally thought it was over after that. But Kira was wrong again and stepped on a pair of toy teeth that chomped his foot before he was whacked over the head with a crowbar by Batman's foe. "You're not a bird, are you? Oh well, I'll still have fun with beating you to death!" Yoshikage didn't even respond and had Killer Queen retaliate with a rapid series of punches to The Joker's upper body before he walked over to the previously dropped knife. "I believe this is yours..." The Stand User stabbed the Clown Prince of Crime in the heart with it before he was sprayed in the face with some kind of green gas. "Wow, thanks for returning it. You deserve a reward!" Batman's foe laughed as Kira uncontrollably did the same before the man started forcing back the urge to say one sentence. "My name...is Yoshikage Kira." "Oh, a tourist? Hey Bob, we've got a visitor here!" What The Joker didn't know was that this action had just enabled Killer Queen's Bites The Dust and Yoshikage activated it to finally kill the maniac. The Stand User gasped for breath after time reset and looked around for the Clown Prince of Crime and this time was just going to have his Stand beat him to death, much like he tried to do to him. "Oh come on! That wasn't very nice but now I have to get serious!" "I'd like to see you try to do something before Killer Queen-" Kira was cut off by a sudden ticking sound as Batman's foe pulled off a curtain behind him to reveal a nuclear bomb that he then pulled out a big red button for. "If I go down, a lot of Gotham goes with! Ahahaha!" Yoshikage was now actually afraid of this lunatic but then one of The Joker's henchmen walked by and made eye contact with him. "Bob! You ruin everything!" The Stand User quickly made a detonating motion and the Clown Prince of Crime's body expanded outwards before blowing up, taking Bob with him. Kira was glad that the nuke hadn't gone off as well and hurried out of the building before planning what he was going to do tonight, his schedule was already messed up so maybe he could find a new 'girlfriend'... This DBX'S Winner is... Yoshikage Kira! Next Time Flowey vs. The Batter Last Time Paul Bunyan vs. IowaCategory:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DC vs Shonen Jump themed DBXs Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Explosives themed DBXs Category:Pygmy Hippo 2 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights